Sweets For My Sweet
by Bulecelup
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari valentine. Jim Kirk sudah menunggu hari ini cukup lama, untuk memberikan hadiah cinta kepada orang yang teramat-sangat ia sukai selama ini... Kirk/Spock.


**Title: **Sweets for my sweet

**Pair: **Jim Kirk/Spock.

**Rate: **K+.

**Genre: **Romance/Humor.

**Summary: **Hari ini adadalah hari valentine. Jim Kirk sudah menunggu hari ini cukup lama, untuk memberikan hadiah cinta kepada orang yang teramat-sangat ia sukai selama ini... Kirk/Spock.

**© Star Trek: 2009 **Belongs to JJ Abrams- and Gene Roddenberry.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X **

Jim dibikin bengong-bengong bego sama tanggalan kalender _padd_-nya sendiri. secara jelas disana tertera tanggal 14 Februari waktu _Terran_. Hari valentine. Hari valentine yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

Biasanya dihari valentine seperti ini, Jim akan keluyuran mencari perempuan yang mau diajak pesta pora semalam suntuk... tetapi karena sekarang dia telah menjadi kapten dari _USS Enterprise_ yang bertanggung jawab dan bersahaja, dia tak bisa lagi berbuat seenak jidatnya.

Lagipula tahun ini, dia memiliki seseorang yang benar-benar dia sukai...

Orang itu tak pernah berada jauh darinya, dia sering mengkoreksinya jika dia berbuat salah, dan membantunya ketika dia memiliki masalah. Bahkan dia juga rela berkorban demi dirinya, dia siap menukar nyawanya bagi sang kapten muda.

Dan Jim hanya perlu melirik kebelakang kursi kaptennya untuk melihat orang itu...

Ah iya, Spock. Anak dari Ambassador, setengah Vulcan dan setengah manusia.

Jim telah menyiapkan sesuatu yang _special_ baginya dihari valentine yang indah ini. semoga saja Spock tidak lari kabur saat Jim memberikannya...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X **

Hari valentine ini diawali dengan suasana _Bridge_ yang terasa... hangat dan... penuh cinta? Jim mengamati kalau _crew Bridge_ nya pada saat itu memasang wajah cerah, diantaranya bahkan ada yang senyam-senyum sendiri dengan wajah _dreamy_.

Pas Jim duduk di kursi kaptennya, dia menyadari kalau Sulu dan Chekov, yang tempat duduknya pas berada didepannya, berada lebih dekat satu sama lainnya. Mereka kadang mengobrol kecil, dengan tawa dan senyuman diwajah mereka berdua.

Oke, itu cuman baru salah satunya. Ketika Jim nengok ke Uhura, perempuan berkulit hitam manis yang jago dalam urusan bahasa itu bahkan sedang mengaca di layar _padd_-nya.

Mulut Jim teranga. Uhura saja yang terkenal sebagai gunung es bisa meleleh dengan cepat gara-gara atmosfir hari valentine ini... melihat dari gelagatnya, dia dan Scotty pasti telah merencanakan sesuatu berdua...

Tak lama kemudian, pintu _Turbolift_ terbuka, Spock berjalan keluar dari sana.

Wajah Jim berseri-seri saat melihat Vulcan kesayangannya akhirnya muncul juga, "Selamat pagi, Mr. Spock." sapanya dengan riang.

"Selamat pagi, Kapten Kirk." Spock membalasnya dengan cepat. Dia terdengar ramah. Kemudian Spock duduk di kursinya dan mulai bekerja...

Kadang, kalau Jim lagi nggak ada kerjaan, dia akan memutar sedikit kursinya kesebelah kanan, dan melirik Spock dari balik pundaknya. Melihat Vulcan itu bekerja dengan tekun, dengan sikap yang selalu tegap.

Jim sudah terlalu lama berkutat dengan perasaannya. hari ini, dia harus sukses untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Spock! harus! Dan dia juga akan memberikan hadiah valentine kepadanya, hadiah itu sekarang menunggu dengan tenang di atas meja kabinnya...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X **

Setelah s_hift_ usai, para _crew alfa_ digantikan dengan _crew beta_. Sekarang mereka bebas untuk kelayapan, kebanyakan sih pada datengin pasangan masing-masing untuk menghabiskan hari ini berduaan...

Jim langsung kembali ke kabinnya setelah shift usai. Dia mandi dan menganti pakaiannya menjadi _black shirt_ lengan panjang standar _Starfleet_ dan celana jeans, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi menemui Spock.

"Fuh..." sang kapten menghela nafas, dia sedang mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk dikatakan kepada Spock nanti. "Oke... er... Hey, Spock... aku ingin memberimu hadiah ini... dan... aku meny...Argh! sialan!" Jim mengumpat saat tak mampu mengatakan pernyataan cinta kepada Spock! baru ngebayangin aja udah kayak begini, apalagi pas berhadapan langsung dengan orangnya?

Jim adalah seorang _smoothtalker_ dan _player_. Dia bisa ngomong lancar kepada perempuan, mengeluarkan rayuan gombal yang bisa membuat kaki mereka lemas dengan seketika.

Tapi kenapa Jim malah gagu pas mau ngomong ke Spock? dia seperti orang bodoh, kadang lidahnya sering terpeleset saat berbicara dengan Vulcan tersebut. Yang notabene membuatnya malu setengah mati...

"Oke! Jim, lupakan semua perkataanmu. Cukup katakan apa yang kau pikirkan pada saat kau melihat wajahnya, titik!" Jim menepuk-nepuk wajahnya, berusaha untuk fokus. Setelah itu dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Hal itu ia ulangi beberapa kali... sampai dia merasa sudah cukup tenang.

Kemudian Jim mengambil hadiah kecil itu dari atas meja. Lalu pergi keluar dengan semangat mantap, perasaannya mengebu-gebu.

Dia harap Spock bisa mengerti perasaannya...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X **

Pas sampai di depan pintu kabinnya Spock, Jim yang ada malah jantungan. Jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali, seperti terkena serangan jantung. Tetapi dia tak bisa mundur sekarang, karena dia sudah berada di depan pintu kabinnya Spock!

dengan penuh keberanian, Jim menekan bel pada panel kode pintu kabin Spock. setelah menekannya, Jim jatuh pingsan dan mengeliat di lantai. Oke, enggaklah. Setidaknya, belum.

"Siapa?"

Suara Spock keluar dari _intercomm_ panel tersebut. Jim mau ngomong tapi gagu, akhirnya dia bisa ngomong dengan lancar setelah mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Ini aku, Spock." kata Jim sok tenang, padahal kaki udah gemeteran hebat.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kabin bergeser kesamping. Sosok Spock sudah berdiri pas di depan pintu masuk. Vulcan itu memakai semacam jubah meditasi dan celana panjang, Jubah miliknya panjangnya menutupi badan hingga ke pinggang. Dan Jim bisa melihat kalau Spock... tak memakai apapun dibalik jubah itu.

Jim menelan ludah. Mendadak intensitas air liurnya bertambah.

"Masuklah, Kapten Kirk." Spock mempersilahkan kaptennya untuk masuk kedalam, dan menutup pintu kabinnya kembali. Jim semakin dag-dig-dug, dia memegang dengan erat hadiahnya yang ada ditangan kiri, sedikit dia sembunyikan dibelakang punggung agar Spock tak melihatnya.

"Oh, _please_, Spock. panggil aku Jim jika kita sedang tak bertugas." Jim menasehatinya, berusaha untuk terlihat se-natural mungkin.

Spock sedikit mengangguk, "Baiklah, Kap...Jim."

Jim meringis sendiri ngeliat Spock, dia selalu merasa girang setiap kali melihatnya... apalagi sekarang, melihatnya tidak memakai seragam biru yang cocok dengannya itu. digantikan dengan jubah warna hitam yang menutupi tubuh bagusnya... ah, bagaikan oase di tengah-tengah Delta Vega... (?)

"Jim, karena kau ada disini, aku ada beberapa pertanyaan untukmu. Kurasa kau bisa menjawabnya." Celetuk Spock, dia berdiri menghadap langsung ke Jim.

"Eh?" Jim makin deg-degan, pertanyaan apakah yang mau dia tanyakan kepadanya! jangan-jangan... "Per-pertanyaan apa, Spock?" tanyanya.

Spock lalu pergi beranjak ke meja yang ada didekat tempat tidurnya. Diatas mejanya, bertumpuk banyak sekali kado dan berbagai macam kartu ucapan cinta. Jim melongo melihat tumpukan hadiah valentine yang Spock dapatkan, _hell_, darimana sajakah hadiah itu berasal!

"Hari ini aku mendapatkan banyak bingkisan hadiah dan beberapa kartu ucapan dengan tulisan cinta yang tak memiliki nama pengirim," Spock melihat kearah tumpukan tersebut, matanya sedikit sakit melihat warna-warni kertas pembungkusnya. Ada yang warna pink, merah, biru, putih, bahkan hijau juga ada. "Memangnya hari ini hari apa, Jim? apakah hari ini adalah hari peringatan besar?"

Jim kena epilepsi untuk sesaat pas ngeliat banyaknya hadiah valentine yang Spock dapatkan. Tidak mungkin hadiah kecilnya mampu bersaing dengan hadiah-hadiah yang tampaknya lebih bagus itu...

"Jim? kau tak apa?" melihat Jim diem mendadak, Spock jadi khawatir.

"Hah? Hoh? Oh... ya... Spock, ehem... begini..." Jim terbatuk, tangan kirinya semakin tersembunyi dibelakang punggungnya. "Hari ini adalah hari Valentine, hari kasih sayang, lebih tepatnya. Pada hari ini, orang bumi akan memberikan hadiah kepada orang yang disayanginya, biasanya sih cokelat. dan orang itu akan membalas hadiah mereka pada _White Day_, yang jatuh pada 14 maret mendatang..." Jim secara perlahan menjelaskannya kepada Spock, dengan rasa percaya diri yang hancur berkeping-keping didalam tubuhnya...

"Begitukah...?" Spock sedikit melirik ke tumpukan hadiah itu. pandangan matanya terlihat nanar.

Jim menghela nafas panjang, dia tak mungkin memberikan hadiahnya kepada Spock sekarang, Spock sudah memiliki banyak hadiah yang lebih bagus dari 'penggemar'nya.

"Jim, mengapa tangan kirimu berada dibelakang terus?" tanya Spock secara mendadak.

'_dammit_!' Jim mengumpat dalam hati. Vulcannya ini memang memiliki mata yang jeli, sangat jeli, malah... tahu kalau tak ada gunanya untuk menyembunyikannya dari Spock, akhirnya Jim menunjukan bingkisan kecil miliknya dari balik punggung. Spock nampak terkejut.

"Aku ingin memberikanmu hadiah ini, tapi sepertinya hadiah lain yang kau dapatkan lebih bagus dari punyaku..." Jim melihat kotak kecil yang ada diatas tangannya itu dengan pandangan sayu, semangatnya sudah hancur tak bersisa.

Spock berkedip beberapa kali, kemudian dengan gerakan cepat, dia mengambil hadiah milik Jim tanpa disadari oleh pemiliknya. Sementara Jim sibuk _sulking_ sendirian sambil mengumpat mengenai hadiah-hadiah bagus yang Spock dapatkan, Spock menggunakan waktu itu untuk membuka hadiah milik Jim...

Jim baru sadar dari dunia pundungnya pas Spock berdecak ketika melihat apa isi dari bingkisan miliknya. Jim melihat Spock tengah memegang sebuah gelang perak, yang memiliki tulisan grafir '_Be mine, Schn Tgai Spock. ~Jim_'. Jim melotot, dan wajahnya berubah merah...

Spock memalingkan pandangannya kepada Jim, "Jim..." katanya dengan pelan.

Sumpah, Jim kepingin banget lari atau mati sekarang juga. Dia harus mengatakan sesuatu, _dammit_! Tapi kenapa mulutnya nggak mengeluarkan suara!

"Ye—ah...er... Se-seharusnya...seharusnya aku menyatakan cintaku padamu sekarang, tapi aku tak menemukan..._DAMMIT_!" entah karena terlalu panik atau bego, Jim malah ngomong secara terus terang mau nembak Spock.

Spock tetap diam. Gelang itu masih berada digengaman tangannya.

"Yeah... uh..." Jim mengumpulkan keberaniannya, dengan gamblang dia berbicara, "Jadilah milikku. _I'm so insanely in love with you_."

Setelah itu Jim berdoa agar Tuhan menenggelamkan tubuhnya di dalam lubang hitam.

Keadaan lantas jadi hening, Jim memejamkan matanya, tak mau melihat Spock menatapnya dengan alis menukik anehnya itu karena merasa jijik (?) dengannya...

Mendadak, Jim merasakan ada telapak tangan menyentuh sebelah wajahnya, dia memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata dan melihat wajah Spock hanya berada sejengkal darinya.

"Pernyataanmu _Logical_," Jim bisa melihat kalau pinggir bibir Spock tertarik, hampir membentuk sebuah senyuman! Dia tersenyum! Dan dia juga menyadari kalau Vulcan itu telah memakai gelang pemberiannya di pergelangan tangan kirinya... "Aku merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirimu, Jim. atau lebih tepatnya, '_aku mencintaimu juga_'."

Jim ketawa mendengar Spock mengatakan hal itu, dia tahu kalau Spock sudah mencoba dengan keras untuk menemukan kata-kata yang tepat, sama seperti dirinya.

Melihat jarak diantara mereka sudah tertutup, pandangan mata merekapun bertemu. Jim dengan perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya kepada Spock, dan ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan, Spock tidak menolaknya, ini merupakan pertanda bagus...

Jim memaksa Spock untuk membuka mulutnya, agar lidahnya bisa masuk dan mengarungi rongga mulutnya. Desahan kecil keluar dari sang Vulcan, Jim sedikit menyeringai mendengar Spock bisa mendesah, membuatnya semakin menginginkan dirinya.

Mereka terpaksa memutuskan ciuman itu karena kebutuhan akan udara, tetapi Jim tak akan semudah itu melepaskan Spock. dia mengunci tubuhnya, melingkarkan kedua tangannya dengan erat di pinggang Vulcan itu, mendesakan pinggul Spock dengannya.

"Selamat hari valentine, sayang." Kata Jim.

Lalu dia kembali mencium Spock, kali ini lebih bersemangat dan lebih mendominasi. Spock sampai terbanting ke dinding pada saat Jim mendesakan tubuhnya kepadanya.

Mereka sibuk merayakan Valentine pertama mereka, dan melupakan tumpukan hadiah tanpa nama yang masih berserakan diatas meja kerja Spock.

Spock hanya membutuhkan satu hadiah saja, yaitu Jim.

Dia tak membutuhkan hadiah yang lain.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X **

(Music on the background: "The Holiday ~ending track~" by: Hanz Zimmer)

**MATTGASM: **... WOW, HAMPIR AJA ENDINGNYA JADI S/K. *_dibunuh_* saya bukan penggemar S/K. Spock dimata saya seumur hidup akan terus menjadi uke... -_-; _anyway... if you want to read more of my Star Trek fanfics, you can find it at my blog~ thanks for reading, live long and prosper!_


End file.
